


Goodnight Sweet Prince

by TinkerMel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Thranduil brought Kili back after the battle, so that Tauriel could say a proper goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Sweet Prince

Thranduil finds Bard in the wreckage, all proud and strong. He is scratched, a bit bruised and it scares him, reminds him that he's fallen in love and with a mortal. The idea that he could lose Bard cripples him in that moment and he wants nothing more than to hold him and hide him and keep him from everything, because losing this man will kill him.  
Then it hits him. Tauriel is going through his worst fear.

***

She has been pacing back and forth outside the tent for what felt like hours. Still no word.

She unsheathes her blades in frustration, twirling them restlessly, she swings her arms in a wide arc. Her blade connects with another. It was Thranduil.

"Careful, you could have someone's eye out" he tutts.

"I'm not in the mood right now." Tauriel goes back to pacing again.

"Fine, go back to wearing a groove into the ground."

She stops and turns back to face him.

"I'm sorry my lord, has there been any word?"

Thranduil lowers his head.

Tauriel sheaths her blades again.

"I never thanked you for bringing him back."

"No need my child." He smiles softly.

"There is every need, you went out of your way and brought him back to me."

"Let's just say love has changed me."

She opens her mouth to reply, but is stopped by the tent flap opening.

"Can I see him?" Tauriel almost yells at the elvish healer.

"He is weak . . . . ."

That is all she needed to hear before she pushes past.

"Will he live?" Thranduil asks solemly

The Healer shakes his head.

***

The tent is small but well-stocked with different medicines and herbs lining the walls. There is a small bed on the floor where Kili is laying. Bandages cover his torso and arms. She rushes to his side, falling to her knees.

"Kili." Her voice is no more than a whisper. She brushes a stray strand of hair from his face.

"Tauriel?" Kili's voice croaks.

"Shh keep still" She mutters, trying to hold him still.

"Are you ok?" He reaches out and she takes his hand in her own.

"Am I ok?" she laughs softly "I'm fine. Lets just focus on getting you better"

Kili smiles but is soon doubled over in a coughing fit. Tauriel holds him all the way through. Soon he settles again.

"Where is my brother?" He sounds hopeful. She doesn't want to be the one to break it to him but she has to.

"He's gone, I'm so sorry Kili" She strokes his forehead gently.

He goes silent turning away from Tauriel.

"He is at peace now."

"Any others?" He doesn't look back.

"Thorin."

More silence.

It takes awhile but Kili finally turns back. Tauriel takes his hand, entwining their fingers, she kisses his hand.

"I'm glad I got to see you again, before . . . . . "

"Before what?" she grips his hand tighter "Kili what aren't you telling me"

"I'm dying Tauriel" he squeezes her hand.

"No, you're lying . . ."

"I'm not, the healer told me I have a day at most" She pulls back to stand. "He said I have lost too much blood."

Tauriel starts muttering and pacing.

"Talk to me, please"

She stops, turning to face him again, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can't lose you, not now that I finally got you back"

Kili reaches out for her hand. She takes it and kneels down again.

"Don't you think I want to stay, I don't want to leave you alone" He cups her cheek.

"We can save you, I have done it once before I can do it again" her tears are falling thick and fast now.

"Shhh, it's too late, I'm already so tired. I just want to be with you in my last moments"

"Stop talking like that" Tauriel is shaking.

"Kiss me." the words are weak. "Please"

Kili pulls her down closer. It was a gentle kiss but it still showed all the love each of them shared for the other. They pull away slightly resting their foreheads against each others.

"Amrâlimê" he whispers.

"And you are mine." 

Kili smiles.

"Will you stay with me till . . . . . .till I'm sleeping"

"Of course" Tauriel moves so she is lying by his side.

***

The minutes slowly tick by. A peaceful silence lies over the tent. The tent flap opens, Thranduil and the healer enter. Tauriel sits bolt right up. She had fallen asleep.

"Tauriel come away." Thranduil reaches out for her.

She turns quickly toward Kili. 

"No." she grasps at his chest "NO!"

The healer kneels beside him, reaching out to check the pulse at the dwarf's wrist. He shakes his head.

"You're wrong." She starts shaking him furiously. "WAKE UP!"

Thranduil moves behind her laying a hand on her shoulder that she flinches harshly away from.

"He's gone Tauriel."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" She is frantic now.

He kneels down behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

She stops struggling.

"No he is not . . . . . dead" Tauriel sounds so defeated it hurts Thranduil to see her like this, someone so strong and resilient, broken and now shattered.

The Healer scurries away, leaving them alone. Tauriel just cries, one hand still gripping Kili's arm, the other holding Thranduil's hand. He makes no attempt to leave. He simply  
holds her.

The tent flap opens again. It's Bard.

"We should leave her alone with him." 

Thranduil nods, letting her fall to the dwarf’s chest. He takes one final look back at Tauriel. 

"Lle ier yassen i' giliath sii" Tauriel whispers as she kisses Kili's hand.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Lle ier yassen i' giliath sii' = You are with the stars now.
> 
> I'm sorry if I made you cry. I had to write this prompt from my sister.


End file.
